Sister Senshi I:The Rise of the Sister Senshi
by RavenBloom
Summary: When the Senshi kick Usagi out of the team,Usagi goes to California and somehow ends up in Jump City,where she meets the Teen Titans.But,Usagi feels a strange connection with one of them... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

Heya!Yeah,I _know _I shouldn't be starting a new story,but this stupid idea kept lingering in the back of my mind!By the way,most of the first chapter is borrowed from Codename Sailor D's Story,New it out,Please?

Disclaimer:

Usagi:Why do you want _me _to do this?

Raven:Because,you're the star of this chapter.

Me:Not to mention that Rae-Rae won't be appearing until the next chap,or was it the third one?

Usagi:*grumbles*Let's just get it over does not own Sailor Moon.

Raven:Nor does she own Teen Titans,either!Usagi you baka!You left that part out!

* * *

"What's wrong girls,why did you call me suddenly?Is it a meeting about a new enemy?"a puzzled Usagi Senshi were at Rei's temple for a meeting.

"We're not talking about a new enemy, ,we are instead making a decision about you."said a smirking Rei.

"Yeah, ,you're not our leader and princess anymore."said Minako.

"Huh?What do you mean?And why aren't I?"Usagi yelled

The Senshi didn't want Usagi as their leader anymore,as they felt that she was too immature.

"Because,you,Usagi Tsukino,are nothing but a klutz,a crybaby,and pure lazy!"shouted Makoto.

"A...Ami-chan,do you feel that way too?"whispered Usagi as she turned to her friend.

Ami bowed her did want Usagi as her leader,but she knew Makoto was right."I am sorry,Usagi-chan,but Mako-chan is right."

Usagi turned to didn't look at asked him softly,"Then,Mamoru,why are you here?

Mamoru rolled his eyes and said the words that stopped Usagi's world.

"I don't love you anymore."

Usagi froze,silently daring herself to believe what the reincarnated prince of earth had just said.

Minako smirked,proudly declaring her news to them.

"As of now,Rei shall become our new leader,as she is everything you're ,we officialy kick you out of the Sailor Senshi once and for all!"

Usagi just stood there,refusing to move.

"Arigato, ,Usagi,I Rei Hino,leader of the Senshi order you out,NOW!"

Usagi finally moved,sending her so called _friends _a glare.

"Very well,if this is how you want it then so be it."Usagi said,rather coldly."But,one day I will show you my true power as a Senshi,and you _will_ regret doing this."

With that,Usagi slammed the Luna and Artemis had an apologetic look on their feline faces as she left,bowing their heads down,both knowing that they had failed Queen Serenity and her daughter.

* * *

So,how do you like it?


	2. Senshi? Not my concern anymore!

A/N:Thanks to:

**Crystal(Guest):Thanks,hope you like it!**

**Chicwa88:I know,but,my computer keeps deleting words!  
**

**Codename Sailor D:Thanks,hope you like it!Sides,here's a little sneak peak**.

Sailor Moon:Uggh!Why do you have to be like this!I'm trying to help for Kami's sake!

Inner Senshi:Because,you're an irresponsible baka!

Sailor Moon:That's it,I'm ,come with me.

That's all for now!Gomen ne for not yeah,this is placed in Sailor Moon R and the second season of TT.

* * *

Usagi walked along the road to the Crown,breathing deeply to keep her from losing her entered the Crown,asking Motoki if he had some nodded,asking her what was the narrated what happened last night and Motoki was furious.

The door opened to reveal Ami,Rei,Minako,Makoto and Mamoru.

"Speaking of the Devil..."Usagi muttered."It's them."

Usagi nodded to Motoki before leaving the Crown.

Her Teletia S rang,signaling ran into an alley,transformed and quickly went to the scene.

It was another Black Moon Clan had been sending way to many of these in the past month.

When she got there,the senshi had only been fighting for a few minutes,but they were already badly bruised and battered.

She narrowed her eyes,the Moon scepter appearing in her hands.

"Moon Princess Activation!"

The droid was dusted,but that didn't mean that she didn't have to face the senshi's wrath.

Mars was the first.

"We told you we didn't need you coming to battle any more!"

True enough,last night,they had sent Luna to tell her that.

Her anger forced her eyes closed,breathing deeply to calm her self before she blew up at hurtful coments were thrown her way before she exploded.

"Uggh!Why do you have to be like this!I'm trying to help for Kami's sake!"

"Because,you're an irresponsible baka!"

Moon had had hissed out,"That's it!Luna,come with me!"

The cat nodded her head,leaping onto her misstress'es shoulder.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Raven felt a strange surge of energy as she was meditating.

'_What was that?'_was her only thought before dismissing it.

* * *

So?How was it?Review!


End file.
